User talk:SPARTAN-118
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr Evil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:22, October 10, 2009 A comparison of the intelligent and logical ideas on the Halo Fan Fiction wikia, and the ideas present on the Halo Ideas wikia - and the policies and ideologies behind each Silly little rant expressing distate for the wikia, in civil terms. Halo Fan Fiction, is, by very simplistic analysis, is about the writing and posting of Halo Fan Fiction (shortened to "fanon", and henceforth referred to as such). Fan Fiction, in itself, is the writing of fiction about a certain genre, on which the author is a follower of. Thus, it stands to reason that Halo Fanon does exactly that. Fan fiction comes in a few different flavors: *Good Fan Fiction: Well written, well described, well researched. Time and effort are evident, and the reader will probably enjoy reading the page. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Heroes_All *Bad Fan Fiction: Pretty much everything on this site, from a professional fanon writer stance. Defies canon to a ridiculous degree, and has out of character characters. *"Slash" fiction/"erotica": ...yeah, sexual stuff. Moving on. The difference between a piece of fan fiction that people would actually read, as opposed to crap nobody would bother even skimming is quality. Length is secondary, as nobody in their right mind reads lengthy crap. What makes up quality is well thought out ideas - ones that make sense both logically and intelligently. For example, a barrel that absorbs heat for a Spartan laser is ill thought out, and outright silly, given the uselessness and impossibility of such a device - it would melt outright and be much less effective then simple air cooling. An intelligent idea would be using more numerous heat sinks, placed intelligently about. On this wikia, unlike Halo Fanon, there are no rules to ensure the creation of logical and intelligent ideas - in fact, stupid ideas exist here, with little in the way of plausible ideas actually in existence. Fan Fiction can be original - but using blatantly stupid ideas regresses it to a state where its something no one would ever want to read. Thank you, SPARTAN-118 (talk) - Halo Fan Fiction Rollbacker; Veteran. Civility Warning That's your opinion, which I don't respect at all. You're closed-minded, and that's your problem. Also, I highly doubt that you or anyone else on Halo Fanon is a "professional fanon writer," since only actual, Bungie-sanctioned authors are professionals. Anyways, attacks on this site's content is not allowed. Constructive suggestions ONLY. This is your first warning. Step lightly. Sierra 003 00:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Invalid warning - the comment is on talk page, and not attacking specific content of the wikia. Also, there is a difference between good and bad fanfiction writers - the ones who act professionally and those who do not . The interpretation of what makes up the two is really to you. Also, if you don't respect my opinion, why would you assume I even pretend to give a crap what you "think"? Such an imposed double standard... :-The Eye in the Sky [http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:SPARTAN-118=edit&section=new#EditPage (Talk to me)] You're done here. Sierra 003 22:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC)